


The Company Party

by moonssideboob



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I guess..., Porn With Plot, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Smut, Starkiller Base, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonssideboob/pseuds/moonssideboob
Summary: Reader is a lieutenant for the First Order. The company is having a party and she is going to get to know the General a little bit better.





	The Company Party

You looked at the clock, it was time to go. You gave the finishing touches on your make-up, checked your clothes on the mirror for the last time and left your quarters. You’ve been working for the first order for five years and this is the first time their throwing a party. The year had been great for the organization and they had decided to celebrate it. You walked through several corridors until you arrived at the cafeteria where the party was being held. They substituted the long rectangular tables for black round ones with matching chairs. Small red and white lights were hung on the ceiling. The walls had banners with the First Order symbol on them. It looked good even though it was quite monochromatic. You looked around to see only officials in the room, there were no technicians or troopers around. You thought that they were probably having their own parties at different parts of the base. Most officials were standing up near the bar and a couple were seated. You spotted a group of lieutenants you were familiar with and joined them.  
Everyone was having a nice conversation until they stopped and looked behind you. Feeling that something was off you turned your head in the direction they were looking. General Hux was standing behind you with a drink in his hand. It was strange seeing him in normal clothes. He looked elegant with a dark blue long coat, a white shirt, and dark pants. His hair wasn’t as slick back as usual and actually had some volume. For the first time, you noticed how handsome the General was.  
“Good evening, officials.”  
Everyone answered the man but the mood had changed from light-hearted conversation to tension and uptightness. A significant number First Order employees had learned to fear their superiors, especially the General and the Commander. This didn’t apply to you, you knew that as long as you did your job properly there was no reason to fear anyone. After some awkward silence, everyone in your group came up with excuses to leave and you ended up alone with the General.  
“Lieutenant (Y/L), did I do anything wrong?”  
“Sorry, Sir?”  
“They all left. Is there something wrong?’  
“Oh, well, I guess they’re not comfortable with being around higher-ranked officials in a casual situation.”  
“Hmmm, and are you comfortable with that?”  
“Yes, General. I have no problems with keeping you company, sir. If that is what you would like, of course.”  
“Yes, that would be good Lieutenant.”  
Both of you stayed silent for a while and the General used the time to finish his drink. He looked at you and noticed you didn’t have a drink in your hand.  
“Lieutenant, would you like a drink?”  
You stopped looking at the people around and looked at him.  
“Yes, Sir. Thank you. And you can call me by my first name if you wish, it’s (Y/N).”  
“Of course. (Y/N), it’s a lovely name.”  
“Thank you, General.”  
Hux walked towards the bar while you waited for him. You’ve been working with the General for 3 years now. You were one of the lieutenants that assisted the bridge, and the only one had not been shouted at or humiliated somehow. You were very professional and practically perfect at your job which resulted in an amicable relation with Hux. You were also lucky enough not to witness any of the Commander’s rage fits. The General came back holding two glasses of a sparkling rosé liquid, he handed you one and you thanked him.  
“Let’s make a toast. To the First Order!”  
“To the First Order!”  
You repeated and brought the glass to your lips. The drink was sweet but soon you felt the strong taste of alcohol. It lingered in your tongue even after you swallowed it. There was a vacant table near you and Hux gestured for you to sit. Even though you were more comfortable than your colleagues near your boss you still weren’t sure on how to maintain a conversation with him. You decided to ask how was the day on the bridge, this was your day off and it would be good to get an update. The General was eager to talk about work and you engaged in an excited conversation about the First Order. Every time your glasses were empty he would get up and get you a refill. The more you drank the more relaxed both of you were and soon you were laughing and talking about your workmates. By the fifth glass, you felt the need to go to the restroom. You excused yourself and got up. As soon as you were on your feet the world started to spin and you lost your balance. Suddenly there were hands on your arms steading you. You looked down and saw Hux with a worried look on his face.  
“(Y/N), are you ok?”  
“Yeah, I guess I drank too much. I’m not really used to it.”  
“C’mon, I’ll help you.”  
Your cheeks got flushed and you felt ashamed. You were drunk in front of your boss at a company party, this was very far from your professional facade. Before you could apologize or even refuse his help, Hux stood up and close to you with a hand on the small of your back and the other on your forearm. The few people who still were at the party looked at you but the General’s serious expression was enough to make them look anyway. His touch made your whole body feel warm and your cheeks flushed even more.  
“Can you walk?”  
“Yeah, I just… I-I’m sorry.”  
“No need to be. I shouldn’t have brought you so many drinks. We’re gonna start walking now, ok?”  
You started moving towards the restroom and when you arrived at the door Hux stopped.  
“Can you go in by yourself?”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
“If you need me I’ll be right here.”  
You got inside the restroom and went in the first booth. You were still quite dizzy but managed to do your business without any fuzz. You walked out of the booth, washed your hands and looked at your reflection. The only apparent sign of your drunkenness was your flushed cheeks, but you weren’t sure it was because of the alcohol or your sudden crush on the General. You walked back into the cafeteria and Hux was waiting for you as he promised. He asked if you were okay and you nodded. You could walk normally now but he still put his hand on your back and guided you back to the table. He helped you sit and went to the bar for some water. He returned with a tall glass of water with ice. You hadn’t noticed you were thirsty and drank half of it in one gulp.  
“Are you feeling better?”  
“Yes, much better. Thank you for the water.”  
You looked around and noticed that the party was practically over.  
“Maybe I should go…’  
“Don’t worry, finish your water and you’ll get you more if you need it. We can stay as long as we want.”  
After another cup of water, you decided it was really time to go. Hux and you were the only people in the cafeteria and you didn’t want to bother your boss anymore.  
“Thank you for the company General, and for taking care of me, but I really should go now.”  
“Alright, I’ll take you to your quarters.”  
“There’s no need, Sir. I don’t wanna bother you.”  
“It’s not a bother, it’s a pleasure. And, please, call me Armitage or Hux. We are not working now.”  
“Yes, sure, Hux.”  
He got up and offered you his hand. You took it and got up but the moment you did it you felt a sharp pain on your feet. The alcohol was gone from your system and so was the numbing feeling that kept the pain of wearing high heels for hours undetected. You huffed and fell back on the chair.  
“My feet are killing me, I’ll have to take off my shoes. This is so embarrassing.”  
Hux let out a chuckle and his cheeks reddened a bit.  
“Well, it’s not a real party if someone isn’t walking out with their shoes in their hands, so…”  
You gave him a defeated look and removed your heels.  
“C’mon, hand them to me. I’ll carry them for you.”  
You gave him your shoes and he brought them to the height of his eyes.  
“They’re beautiful, I’ll look great carrying them.”  
You let out a laugh and got up. Hux gave you his left arm, you took it and you started walking together.  
The corridors were empty and both of you stayed quiet as you guided him to your quarters. You got closer to him and laid your head on his shoulder. After a while, you arrived at your door.  
“This is it. Thank you for the evening Gene- Thank you for the evening Hux!”  
He smiled and looked you in the eyes. His stare was intense and made your insides feel warm. He took a step closer to you and raised his hand to touch your cheek.  
“(Y/N), can I kiss you?’  
You nodded and he leaned in to push his lips against yours. He tasted sweet like the drink you were having earlier. You stood on the tip of your toes and wrapped your hands around his neck. He deepened the kiss and dropped your shoes on the floor. The sound startled you and you stepped back, breaking the kiss. You were both flushed and a little disheveled.  
“So… hm, would you like to come in?”  
“Yes, of course!”  
You let go of him and pressed your password on the panel next to the door. It opened and Hux grabbed your shoes. You took his hand and walked inside your quarters. You lead him to your bed and made him sit, you took your shoes from his hand and put them in your closet. You came back and stood between his open legs in order to kiss him. Soon your hands were around his neck while he was grabbing your hips. He pulled you closer and you sat on his lap. Your dress was pulled up by the position you were seated and he started to run his hands up and down your thighs. Hux left your mouth to leave a trail of kisses from your neck to your collarbone. You grabbed his hair by the neck and the moan he let out made your insides clench. You started to remove his coat and shirt but the buttons were giving you a hard time. Hux stopped you and started to take it off. When he was finished you just continued to stare at his torso thinking about how lean and muscular his body was.  
“Hey, stare much?”  
You broke out of your little trance and looked him in the eyes. You went back to kissing as your hands traveled around each other's bodies. Hux pulled your dress up and squeezed your ass. You could feel his dick getting harder and started to move your hips to rut against it. Suddenly, he held you by your thighs and got up. He turned to face the bed and laid you down on it. You watched him remove the rest of his clothes and lay on top of you. He started to kiss your neck, going down past your collarbone to kiss your breasts and stomach over your dress. Hux went down further and lifted your dress up, kissing your belly while his hand snaked down to your panties. He touched your folds over them and found you soaking wet. Hux moved position to kneel between your legs and take your panties off. He lifted your legs over his shoulders and began to kiss your calves, the space behind your knees and finally your tights. As much as you enjoyed foreplay, you couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Stop teasing! Just fuck me already!”  
He laughed and you could feel his hot breath on your skin. Hux laid down on his stomach and pulled your hips close to his mouth. He slowly licked your folds, purposely avoiding your clit. You moaned and grabbed the sheets. He pushed a finger inside you making you gasp. The General added a second finger and started to lick and suck your clit. You supported yourself on your elbows so that you could watch him. His eyes were closed and his expression was focused. He sped up his rhythm and you fell back on the bed. You reached to grab his hair and he moaned against your pussy, he could feel your walls clench around his fingers.  
“C’mon, baby, cum for me.”  
Hux went back to sucking your clit and you came with a loud moan. After a while, you opened your eyes and looked and him. He removed his soaking fingers from you and sat up, while looking in your eyes he sucked his fingers clean of your cum. You didn’t think you could get even more aroused but you did.  
“Oh stars, I want you to fuck me so bad.”  
He smirked while you sat up and kissed his lips.  
“Stay right here, I’ll be back in a sec.”  
You ran into the bathroom and came back with a pack of condoms, as you got one of the pack you asked him to lay down. You took off your dress and sat between his legs stroking his cock. He moaned and you could feel you were getting wetter. You opened the condom package and put it on him, then you aligned your entrance with the tip of his cock and sank down slowly. Both of you moaned loudly, too focused on each other to care if people could hear you. You moved your hips in slow circular movements while touching yourself. Your desire was to cum on his dick, to feel your walls clench around it. Hux raised a hand to touch your breast and the feeling of his cock and both of your hands was enough to push you through the edge. He closed his eyes when he felt your pussy squeezing him and focused on not to cum. He wanted to be inside your for as long as possible. You fell on his chest, worn out from your second orgasm and Hux hugged you. You buried your head on his neck and kissed it. After giving you some time to recover, he began to move his hips. His pace got faster and faster, turning you into a moaning mess and threatening to push you through a third orgasm. And so it happened, you came again with your face buried on Hux’s neck, listening to his moans and groans while he pounded into you with all the strength he had. Soon after, Hux came as well. You could feel his cock twitch inside you as he held you tight. You lost track of how much time you spent in the same position, hugging each other while your breathing went back to normal. Hux was the first to move, removing himself from you and laying on his side, he took the condom off and went to the bathroom. When he came back you were almost asleep. You felt his side of the bed deepen and opened your eyes.  
Hux kissed your forehead and started to caress your hair.  
“Thank you for the evening, (Y/N).”  
You smiled as sleep took over you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and English is not my native language, so if the grammar or vocab is a bit weird I'm sorry. I'd love some feedback on this. I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
